We're Real
by Darkness Always Prevails
Summary: People had very much made the right move when they had cast Jade West and James Diamond in the same movie - especially when it was as love interests. They had enough passion to fill the room. Then again, that was probably because they'd been dating for however long now and had endured countless breakups and makeups. [FT: James Diamond from BTR] Jades


We're Real

Summary: People had very much made the right move when they had cast Jade West and James Diamond in the same movie - especially when it was as love interests. They had enough passion to fill the room. Then again, that was probably because they'd been dating for however long now and had endured countless breakups and makeups. For a couple that broke over little things, they were oddly strong.

Rating: M

Pairing: Jades [Jade West and James Diamond]

AN: This idea has been in my head for ages and it's sat vacant in my iPad notes for a LONG time. The first paragraph had been barely started, but now look where we are.

I was really fond of this idea, because it was comical. Or, it was supposed to be delivered as comical /and/ sexy.

Be a dear and read AllOfMeHatesYou's updated story, "Jade's Big Time Revenge" The chapter is STILL a fave and I've read it many times. He wrote it for my birthday; I'm very lucky.

ENJOY THIS - it's been a while since I've written something M.

[OoOoOoO]

People had very much made the right move when they had cast Jade West and James Diamond in the same movie - especially when it was as love interests. They had enough passion to fill the room. Then again, that was probably because they'd been dating for however long now and had endured countless breakups and makeups. For a couple that broke over little things, they were oddly strong.

And in the passion category - they were /not/ lacking.

They're been shooting all day and now they'd come to the long anticipated scene: which was the intense sex scene. One of the pluses of sticking significant others together, was the fact that these scenes always came out the as good as they could possibly be, because there weren't any restrictions and there definitely wasn't any awkwardness.

In fact, Jade was sitting in her dressing room getting some finishing touches done to her face and well, the rest of her. For instance, currently, her make-up artist was swabbing makeup in between her breasts. It was a good thing it was a female makeup artist, or James certainly would have had a conniption; even if she was wearing a bra.

Naturally, as soon as she thought about him, he burst into her dressing room. He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but any words that would have came out disappeared when he saw her state of dress. She tilted her head a little bit more his way. "Something you want, James?" He'd seen her this way at least a hundred times, but yet his reaction never got any less satisfying. His eyes /always/ bugged out when he saw her, similar to how a deer looked in headlights. "Because as far as I know, you shouldn't be in here." She teased.

He blinked a few times, before finally retaining his /coherent/ thoughts, even if her breasts so very - open on display, were distracting as hell. He glanced around for a seat and took one on a nearby couch. "The - director told me to come get you. He wants to outline the scene as a whole; nitty gritty details and all. Even the boring, obvious things." His eyes would /not/ remove themselves from her chest. He couldn't help himself! She was in underwear and that was /it/. He had to look at her, practically.

Just to be a dick, because she desired, when the artist pulled back after finishing the inside of her cleavage, she shoved them up a bit more in the bra, fixing them with /full/ knowledge of the fact he was watching their every movement. "Then be a dear and go tell him that Melanie's almost done."

"I /am/ done." The blonde woman confirmed, setting her tray of makeup right back up on the vanity.

Jade nodded. "There we go - I'm done. Go tell him that." Her fingers fumbled on the back of her chair for her shirt and began pulling it back on. It was a chesty little thing, but it was meant to be that way. The lace embellishments of her bra were supposed to allure James' character, having peeked up through the shirt scandalously. Then again, she was supposed to get information out of him. He'd wake up handcuffed in the morning. Oh, her character was /quite/ the manipulative minx. She was just going to have her way with him first.

"Aw.." James whined, frowning deeply as his show was covered by the shirt she was wearing; even if it wasn't covered /that/ much. Jade snorted and grabbed a nearby water bottle and chucked it at him. He couldn't even be discreet for the life of him when it came to staring! Or disappointment because he couldn't stare any longer!

"Get out! Go tell him that I'm ready. I'll be out after I'm done dressing and after you finally leave, you pushover!" Jade could see from the corner of her eye that her makeup artist was chuckling to herself, before making a swift exit. Well, she supposed it was comical from /another/ point of view.

His hands surged out to deflect the bottle. "Hey!" That wasn't very nice. He had every right to stare at her.. She should feel flattered!

"Hey, yourself! Leave, James." But naturally it was /never/ that easy with him and he instead got up to decrease the distance between them. He wound his arms around her waist, doing his best to regain her attention despite the fact she was redressing. /Was/, given she was now a bit too restrained by his arms to do that. "James.." She groaned.

Why must he be cuddly at the most inopportune of times? He just kept holding tighter. "Kind of natural that our first /intense/ sex scenes are with each other, hm?" James asked cheekily. He'd done a handful in Seeds of Yesterday, some of which hadn't even made the final cut. And she had done her fair share in Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll. The difference now, was that it was solely focused on them and it went on for a hell of a lot longer, as well as the fact they were showing much more skin. Jade knew /she/ was.

Seceding, she wound her arms around his shoulders. "The sentiment of it's nice, I suppose. And it'll be hot. Finally a sex scene I /want/ to do." Her eyes narrowed. "And that better be the same for you." She spoke seriously; he probably thought she was making a joke, but she wasn't.

He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to her forehead. "It is, Jade." She was so trivial with her possession, sometimes. Well, he didn't know what was more possessive than a sex scene with him for national TV! Because that proved a HUGE point, if that's what she was looking for.

"Good." She retorted smugly and wiggled in his arms a bit. "Now come on! If you want to get home before ungodly hours, we should get started. You know how long these things take." If the director was picky [which he seemed to be], he'd be starting and stopping them continually, making them redo countless things. Even if they'd OBVIOUSLY know how to maneuver a sex scene, given they'd each done a decent amount AND the fact they had sex with each other on a regular basis. They didn't need instruction on how to make it look real - it /was/ real!

However, James didn't let go of her just yet and planted a sweet kiss on her lips, not very brief either. The formation of a smile grew on her lips and she responded for a bit, getting possibly a little lost, before her wits returned. She pushed his chest back with her hands, sending him a very disapproving stare. "Save your kisses for when we're /filming/, James. Go!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and began pushing him out.

He was laughing, pressing back against her with a miniscule amount of force, just to be difficult, because he was /strong/. It was far too much fun to mess with her - she just got so worked up. "But I'd rather get some /now/, too!" He complained, turning around with a pout on his face.

Her eyes flared. "James!" They were never going to get the show on the road with this pace, so with faint regret, she gave him a quick shove out the door and slammed it shut, locking it. James stumbled backwards from the force - frankly, sometimes he forgot how strong she /could/ be.

"Well then!" She heard all huffily from the other side of the door and rolled her eyes. Maybe she could finally get something done, now.

[OoOoOoO]

Once James had been kicked out of her dressing room, things had gone a lot more expediently. She'd fled her room and went on a search for the director, finding him speaking with James. Only now did she see what he was wearing and he looked dapperly fantastic. Suits always emphasized his filled out arms and broad shoulders. It'd be fun to undress him for the camera.

The director's eyes eventually found her and he exhaled in relief. "Finally!" He looked to James in annoyance. "I sent you to fetch her twenty minutes ago!"

Jade sent a sideways glare to James. "I was a bit caught up in something." The only thing she received was a half-hearted, sheepish smile. He was certainly more smug than he was apologetic; go figure. "Anyway, so inform me how this is going to go down."

Now that he finally had them at his disposal, he /could/ get going. "Alright, so it's pretty simple. Liz is going to come to James' door, with already obvious intentions. It's going to be a very brief conversation; you know that. We just need you two to make it look natural, fool around a bit. Make-out, get intense with it; James, I need you to slam her up against a few walls. It's a fight for dominance, but you'll be getting her to submit."

James nearly laughed to himself - this sounded an awful lot like their current sex life. Jade /tried/ to be dominant, but that was always his title in the end. This would be a piece of cake.

Jade resented him for the amused look he sent her. They may as well have been thinking the same thing. Getting the point, she eyed the director. "Exactly how naked are we getting in this? Down to underwear?"

He shook his head. "No, we want you both naked. We already took care of James, and - "

James had to cut in. "When you say naked for /her/, what do you mean?"

He looked at him like he was the biggest idiot he'd ever laid eyes upon. "/Naked/, as in nothing. No bra, no underwear, no nothing. Got it?"

Frankly, the brunette wasn't incredibly certain that he was okay with that. "What kind of movie is this?! Are they going to see /everything/?!"

"Hey!" Jade interjected, sending a hard look in his direction. "They'll be seeing everything out of /you/, too!"

"They won't be seeing THREE things!" He defended. "Besides, they aren't really going to see my dick! It's very uncomfortably strapped to my leg." He switched weight from either leg, making a face. He didn't know why they wouldn't just let them /screw/. It be much more realistic than grinding and moaning. It's not like there'd be a problem - they were /together/.

It wouldn't be like either of the times the other had done sex scenes [mostly James], where the other objected to anything more than grinding or kissing. Jade couldn't complain about any females getting her spot - she /was/ the female.

She snickered, before focusing on the main topic at hand. "Well, I'm assuming they won't see anything other than my breasts and my ass." The director nodded at her.

"Bra!" James protested. "She's wearing a bra! I don't need her breasts everywhere!" Jade would feel the same if they were even relatively discussing the idea of plastering his dick all over the movie.

Both the director /and/ Jade looked at him. "What?! It's not a crime for me to not want everyone to see /all/ of you.." He insisted, furrowing his eyebrows. "You'd feel the same if they were talking of putting my dick on-display.." And she HAD voiced her complaints TONS of times when it came to people seeing things!

Thinking about it, she supposed he had a point. She was very protective of his body - she didn't even like it when they got too close to his v-lines, or his ass. That ass was hers. "Fine, I'll wear a bra."

The director shook his head. "That wouldn't look right." Now both Jade and James' glare were pointedly at the man. "We'll edit anything that's seen, out. It needs to look natural - and if you two are going to /get/ intense, which I was hoping for when I cast you, you're going to need to be naked and realistic."

James swore that if there was even a SMALL glimpse of her nipple in there, he'd sue! He didn't want his girlfriend everywhere for everyone to gawk at. This was one of the things that him and Jade thought the same for. At the end of the day, he wanted to be one of the few guys who had seen the entirety of her body. He didn't care if the staff here saw a few things [just so long as the males weren't standing and gawking], he just didn't need this critically acclaimed movie to be one that showcased her - spread.

"Is that all we're going to need to know? Because the rest we can handle. We've had sex before." James insisted, still a bit grumpy at the thought. Jade got a little closer to him, winding an arm along his shoulders to calm him. He was nearly getting as worked up as her when it came to these things - even if she got a little bit more angry over these things.

"I don't want his ass in it, either." She reminded sharply. "It's my ass to look at."

The director groaned. "What CAN people see in this movie?!" He swore they were both narrowing the filming options so much he may as well have gotten Katherine Heigl in here. Oh, he'd worked with her and she was QUITE the trip to arrange scenes with.

"Definitely not HER ass!" He didn't want anyone seeing her ass either, when he really thought about it.

Oh, he didn't even care anymore. He was getting so exasperated with the both of them, that he just wanted them to shoot the scene and be done with it. The sooner it was over, the sooner they could finish the remainder of the movie. He was taking more orders than he was giving, and he didn't like that. "It'll ALL be edited out, I ASSURE you that. Now go get ready. PLACES EVERYONE!" He bellowed, marching away from them to go and oversee the cameras. /Anything/ to avoid the finickiness for a while.

James was just content; no one would see anything from Jade that he didn't want to be scene! At least they'd come to an understanding on the body parts that were going to be shown. Had to be one of the only things they'd agreed on in a while!

[OoOoOoO]

Shooting /this/ kind of a sex scene was a lot more anal [pun not intended] than the sex scenes they'd each done in the past. Angles had to be right, it all had to be shot in intricate sections - it was taking /forever/. They'd had to pause as soon as they'd got to the bed for a new rolling. Not to mention that director had made them begin the scene over and over again.

Normally, Jade and James wouldn't complain about having to fiercely make-out with each other, but after about the fifth redo, it had gotten annoying with having to get so meticulous with it. It was just kissing - not rocket science.

"Action!" And now they were to the /good/ part. James made a move for her arms and swung them over in a swift movement, pinning her body to the bed. He instantly covered her lips and went right back to fiercely making out with her. /This/ was the bit he could really get into; dominance was his thing.

Jade took his bottom lip in between her teeth, tugging on it to gain entrance to his mouth. Her body may have had to eventually cede to him, but she refused for her mouth to not be an active participant. He tugged his lips from her and went to her neck, trailing them down in warm, unforgiving sucks.

Those motions by themselves made her instantly forget that they were even being filmed. It was safe to say that was the same for him.

He managed to claim both of her wrists with one hand, pinning them above her head. He took the shirt she was wearing and pulled the large swoop-neck collar down to expose her ample cleavage, regardless of the bra covering them. He brought his lips to in-between her breasts, practically lapping at her skin.

Even if in the past he'd spent an awful lot of his focus on her ass, he was still /very/ fond of the cleavage she possessed. Every press of his lips was searing to her flesh - she had no idea how she'd even managed to do an even /slight/ sex scene with anyone else when she felt like this with him. She had to have been a hell of an actress to even /act/ like they compared.

He was careful to push up one cup of her bra, half-using it to shield what he was doing when his lips latched to her freed nipple, multiple moans chorusing from Jade's mouth. He was /definitely/ being rough and she loved it.

But she fought against his grasp and managed to undo it while he was distracted, practically leaping on his body and forcing his back to the bed. Capturing his lips very briefly, she tore at the buttons on the dress shirt he was wearing. Thankfully, he'd ditched the jacket when they'd been making-out in the hall. Just like she'd ditched the jacket /she'd/ been wearing.

The flaps of his very torn shirt hung at his sides as it was /her/ turn to travel her lips down his chest, pay special attention to his pecs and the layer of prominent abs. He pressed his head back against the mattress, his hands roaming her waist to grasp, to remove her of her clothing. As soon as she got the start of his pants, he was quick to grasp her head and yank her up. He needed to get her out of her clothes /now/.

Once more, he thrust her onto her back and pulled at the shirt she was wearing, ripping it off her head. He didn't even bother going to unclasp the bra, he simply grasped the two cups and too easily, ripped them apart to bare her breasts. Jade just kept looking at him; the feral, uncapped look in his eyes drove her wild.

He removed the shirt from himself and worked on his belt, tossing it haphazardly to the side. But he didn't completely remove his pants before he leant back down and met her lips in a heated kiss, tongue invading without any kind of a warning.

The director wasn't sure what to think of this - they were doing a /very/ good job, ridiculously well, in fact. It was so passionate and intense, just as how he'd wanted it to turn out. He just hoped they could keep that up during the actual /sex/ portion of it - given that was the one part that wasn't real.

He finally got himself out of his pants, chucking them similar to how he had the belt. Jade at last submitted, letting him practically decapitate the skirt she was wearing, the underwear not long finding itself gone too. Just to make him a little rougher, she grabbed his head by his hair, threading her fingers through the strands and using /that/ as a rein. It always riled him when she fussed with his hair.

He attended to her /after/ he pulled the bed sheets up to his waist, breaking their kiss for a second. He hunched over her, regaining the hard grip on her wrists. He /would/ get her to cooperate. But what he also needed to get to cooperate was the sheathe holding his dick in place. The problem with this was the fact he was hard as /hell/ for her and it was becoming very restraining. It was a little distracting from the main initiative here.

Grinding wouldn't be enough with this - neither would be the harmonious sound her moans. He'd need to get rid of it. He distracted her with a harsh kiss as he darted a hand down to undo it. He did /not/ care that it was strict orders that they don't screw - she was his girlfriend, she was hot and bothered, he was hot and bothered, and he /would/ screw her; even if it was in front of all these people and the camera. May as well add the /realistic/ part to this.

Jade wasn't quite sure why he was stalling so much, by now they should be getting down to the fake sex. Frankly, she was aching for /more/ than his bare skin against hers, his lips having roamed /everywhere/ - she wanted nothing more than to screw him, but she could later.

It took him a minute, but he managed to free himself and sigh against her lips. /Now/ he could get a move on and did. He used the same hand to wrap a hand around his shaft, blindly searching around for her entrance. Her eyes widened when she felt /much/ more than a hand. Was he SERIOUSLY going to actually screw her?! In front of ALL these people?!

James could see the way she was looking at him and he flashed his eyes impishly at her, before finally finding what he was looking for. He wasted no more time letting her anticipate /or/ think rationally about what he was doing, and thrust inside, a long moan falling from his lips.

He'd been so caught up in trying to get her undressed, he hadn't even taken the time he usually would have to see how turned on she was for him. He hadn't had the time to tease her like he usually would, either. Hopefully this made up for it. She was so ridiculously wet for him - and tight. Jesus Christ, was she tight.

Upon his unexpected entrance, she could barely think coherently and had to ball her hands in the sheets so firmly, she swore she broke a few of her nails in the process. She arched near impossibly - the moans falling naturally from her mouth, in long ways of husked pleasure

Frankly, James had to block out her moans for a second - they were distracting the hell out of him. Soon, he got to thrusting a steady rhythm, the bed shaking madly as he pounded into her. Normally, he was not so impudent about it, but he just wanted to absolutely screw her brains out. This entire ordeal had driven him crazy for her - even more than usual.

The director had to tug at his collar as he watched - thinking most of his crew was doing the same. In fact, one of the cameramen muttered to him, "They're a bit 'loud' for faking it." The thought that they were fucking for real hadn't even crossed his mind. But when it did, his eyes widened.

The more he took in the way they moved, in made sense. James' hips were rapid with their movement; he could even vaguely hear the slapping of skin. Beneath the heavy breathing every now and then, he heard that hearty /real/ moan from either of them. The headboard bashing against the set wall was a bit rampant - they were definitely screwing for real. He'd /wondered/ why one of his hands had disappeared - he'd figured he'd been stimulating her for the fun of it, but clearly he'd freed himself.

"You can't be serious!" He ran his fingers through his hair over and over again; they were SERIOUSLY screwing each other /right now/. He'd been under strict orders /not/ to, but he supposed he couldn't do much for that now. It was much too late to start the process all over and they were on a schedule.

They just better hurry up with it.

Jade spread her legs farther for him, urging him to go deeper with every harsh cant of his hips. Her hands had rather taken refuge on his ass, digging her nails in as he thrust. She couldn't arch her upper half, James had taken the lovely precaution of pinning her upper body down with his, leaning his forehead against hers. He was all hazel eyes - hazel /sex/ eyes, but still eyes.

He took ahold of her legs and bent them at the knee, pressing them flush against the mattress, trying to get the deepest angle he could. He wanted /much/ more noise from her and succeeded after a thrust or two. He'd hit /just/ the spot that made that tremor in her voice come to the surface.

"JAMES!" She screeched, nails absolutely embedding themselves in his ass. That had stirred a pained groan from him, before he sped up his hips, absolutely knocking her into the bed. The time between each of her moans decreased to almost nothing, her head burying itself in his neck when she reached her orgasm. What he did to her was /ridiculous/.

He wasn't too far behind and came right behind her, burying himself completely in her as he did. This had to be the hardest he'd orgasmed in a /long/ time, but they'd had to speed it up. If they took the time they usually did when they had sex, it would be at least three times this length. They were /very/ thorough.

Once he stopped moving and just collapsed on her, she could finally breathe, turning her head to the side and releasing a few staggered puffs of breath. This had been a lot more intense than she was accounting it on being - not how she expected it at all.

"And cut!" The director shouted, getting out of his chair /very/ quickly. He pressed the inside of his palm to his forehead, exhaling deeply. "I need a drink." And a trip to the bathroom, he thought in haste.

Jade and James only shared a mischievous smile.

[OoOoOoO]

Jade was in her dressing room again when James stumbled in - they'd wrapped up the scene however long ago. She'd had to shower afterwards for obvious reasons - and had been busy cleaning herself up. It'd been a /long/ shower. Now she was just sat in a robe, packing up the few things she'd brought to the set for the day.

"You /really/ have trouble staying out of my dressing room, don't you?" Jade teased, pausing in her rifling through a drawer. There'd been a specific eyeliner that she'd brought and she didn't want to leave it here. She was meticulous about the brands of makeups she used - always all natural.

"Maybe.." He answered without commitment, shutting the door. "So, fun scene, huh?" He asked coyly, his eyebrows raised in suggestion. If he thought they were going to get a repeat of those events /now/, he could think again. He was being more horny than she was, and that was saying something.

She tossed it in her bag, zipping it shut. "Now, now - we're not getting into a reenactment, James." But regardless, he drew closer to her and once again took her in his arms; similar to how he had prior to the scene.

"Nah, I'd rather do that at home." He winked slyly at her. "But it was fun. It was lots of fun. This whole movie's been fun with you, really."

Aw, now he was being sweet. She smiled quite a bit, which was rare for her. "Obviously, I agree. You're a much prettier face to kiss." Patting his cheek with a snicker.

"I'm the PRETTIEST face to kiss!" He claimed rather sternly, furrowing his eyebrows at her.

Jade nodded just to confirm it for him; he was so cute when he was searching for compliments. "Rest assured, you are." Leaning forward and proving her point very well, she would have kissed him for a /long/ time, had they not been interrupted by a brief knock and large interruption by the director.

She didn't detach from him when the director entered, instead leaning her head against James' neck and remaining there. He'd witnessed enough of their affection for her to be hardly uncomfortable with doing so.

"What?" Jade questioned. What was he doing here? They'd wrapped up for the day - he couldn't possibly want them for /longer/.

He licked his lips a few times - kind of uncomfortable with what he was about to say. "I want you to know that - we all know your scene - in the bedroom, was very /realistic/. More realistic than we expected."

Jade and James exchanged a look. How did they know that it wasn't faked? Actually, when Jade thought about it - when you put two and two together, it was /definitely/ not fake. It hadn't exactly been discreet.

So Jade responded simply. "Can't expect anything more than real, with us." She swore she made the director blush in remembrance. Most the time he was a stoic man, so this was comical.

She /really/ hoped they'd have more roles together in the future, because she could get used to this.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: ALL DONE. About time. It took me HOURS to complete this and I've had this idea for quite a while. I've made AllOfMeHatesYou wait a majority of the day - basically several hours. Sorry, babe! xD YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED NOW, RIGHT?

Hopefully it was as good as expected; crossing my fingers.

Reviews are my life; don't kill me.


End file.
